Thomas the Tank Engine and the Comet Trains
by turbo5tj
Summary: On the island of Sodor a new friend has come to visit and learn about the island.


On the Island of Sodor, the trains work hard everyday. It is a time of preparation. The Sodor Anniversary is approaching and the whole island is a bustle, getting ready for the festivities. It will be like nothing ever before on Sodor.

Thomas is working on his branch line. He pulls his faithful coaches, Annie and Clarabelle. Thomas has just left the station when he noticed a strange looking Engine ahead of him. It moved around a bend, but when Thomas followed, it was gone.

That night at Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas tells the other engines about seeing the strange engine.

"I saw the train ahead of me, when I was pulling the express today," said Gordon. "When I came around the next bend, it had vanished."

"I saw it this morning!" peeped Percy. "I was delivering the mail and I saw it come flying past me on the other track. It moved faster than Gordon or Spencer!" Edward, James and Henry saw it while pulling on their branch lines. Emily and Toby also saw it while pulling freight cars. This confused Thomas as well as the other engines. How could all the engines see the same engine while pulling trains on different parts of the island?

"We should all look for this engine tomorrow." Said Emily. "Then tell Sir Topham Hat when and where so he knows what's going on."

The engines all agreed.

The next day, The trains on Sodor work hard to do their jobs. Thomas works on his branch line and keeps an eye out for the strange engine.

During the day, Thomas spoke to the other engines on the island, asking if they have seen the strange engine. While Thomas is stopped at a crossing, Bertie the bus pulled up. "Hello Bertie," Thomas said cheerfully. "Have you seen a strange looking engine today?"

"Hmmmmm.." Bertie thought. "Oh, like that one?"

Just then the strange engine appeared coming towards the crossing. Bertie, Annie, Clarabelle and Thomas all gasp. The crossing gates are closed! The engine was traveling very fast and wasn't slowing down. To their surprise, the train lifted up over the crossing and continues along the track. Then it was gone. Thomas and Bertie exchanged shocked glances. "Did you see that, Thomas?" Asked Bertie.

"I sure did Bertie," Thomas said.

"That was Amazing!" Said Clarabelle.

"I quite agree." said Annie.

That night, Thomas told the other engines at Tidmouth about what he saw the strange engine do. The other engines are amazed.

"Did you tell Sir Topham Hat when you saw this, Thomas?" Asked Emily.

Thomas was so surprised by what he saw, he completely forgot to tell Sir Topham Hat!

"Oh no!" said Thomas. "I forgot. I will tell Sir Topham Hat in the morning "

The next morning, Thomas was at Knapford Station when Sir Topham Hat walks over.

"Thomas, I have an important job for you." said Sir Topham Hat. "The arts center is doing a special wood carving festival for the children. They need a load of the Jobi wood from Misty Island for the event. Please bring the wood to the art center by tea time, so the carvers have time to prepare the wood for tomorrow."

Thomas was happy to have a special job, but he needed to tell Sir Topham Hat about the strange engine.

"Thank you Sir, " said Thomas. "I must tell you about something strange that I and the other engineers have seen."

Sir Topham Hat was surprised. "Something strange, Thomas?" He said. "Whatever do you mean?"

Thomas told Sir Topham Hat about what he and the other trains had seen and especially about what he and Bertie had scene.

"Thank you for telling me about this, Thomas" Sir Topham Hat said. "I will look into this. But for now I need you to get to Misty Island."

Thomas smiled. " Yes sir." Thomas said, and hurried off.

Thomas came to the Sodor Rescue Center. Harold the Helicopter was their.

"Hello Thomas," said Harold.

"Hello Harold, said Thomas. " Have you seen a strange engine while you were flying around the island in the last few days?"

Harold thought. "I did see a strange engine Thomas, " Harold said. " I saw it yesterday while I was out on patrol. The strange thing was, the engine wasn't on the tracks. It was flying over the trees!"

Thomas was surprised.

"I tried to follow it" Harold continued, "but it was too fast. I was going to tell Sir Topham Hat, but I was worried that he wouldn't believe him." Harold frowned sadly. "I told Rocky and Fiery Flynn about it but they didn't believe me."

Just then Belle arrived at the Rescue Center.

" Hello Thomas. Hello Harold. How are you both today?" Belle said.

Thomas smiled, "We're talking about a strange engine we've both seen. Have you seen one Belle?"

Belle was quiet then she said, "Yes I have." This time Harold was surprised!

"I saw the engine last night" Belle continued, "but it was going into the tunnel to Misty Island."

Thomas's boiler bubbled with excitement.

"I'm heading to Misty Island, maybe I can see it again."

Thomas began to leave. "Harold you and Belle must tell Sir Topham Hat right away," he said. " Here will know what to do."

Thomas hurried into the tunnel to Misty island. On his way through the tunnel, Thomas heard a strange sound and light coming towards him. He hit his brakes hard and stopped just as the light and strange sound approached him. There was a lot of noise and the light seemed to get brighter and brighter. The noise shook the whole tunnel, making rocks and dust fall from the ceiling. Thomas was afraid that the tunnel might cave-in. When the dust began to settle, Thomas saw the light begin to dim.

There before Thomas just a few feet before him was the strange Engine! It was looking at Thomas, it had a face just like Thomas.

The engine smiled and giggled. "Crystal Comets, that was close! I almost collided with you. Sorry if I scared you."

Thomas was stunned. He had never seen a engine like this in his life. It wasn't built like a steam engine or a diesel engine or like any of the engines on Sodor. The strangest part was that it had no wheels! It just seemed to hover above the tracks.

"H-H-Hello," Thomas says in a trembling voice. "M-My name is T-Thomas."

The strange engine smiled brightly. "Hello and Greetings to you Thomas. It's a great pleasure to meet you. My name is Halley."

Thomas was surprised,But he smiled. This engine seemed very friendly.

"Halley, umm...I hope you won't mind me saying this, but I have never seen an engine like you before on Sodor." Thomas swallowed nervously. "Do you come from the mainland?"

Halley smiled and laughed a very funny laugh and said, "I don't mind at all Thomas. I should apologize for not introducing myself earlier in my visit, but I was just so anxious to see all of the Island of Sodor."

"You see Thomas, I'm not from the mainland." Halley continued, "I'm from the Space Lines. I'm a Comet engine!"  
Thomas' eyes widened with wonder. "A Comet Engine?!" Thomas said, "What is that?"

Halley smiled happily. "Comet engines travel on the space train lines. We take passengers and freight between the planets, moons and solar neighborhoods in the Milky Way."

Thomas' mouth dropped open. "You pull train's out among the stars?! I didn't know it was even possible for trains to do that!

Halley smiled and laughed. "Oh, Comet trains are very special engines Thomas. We don't run on steam or diesel like the engines on the Island of Sodor."

Halley seemed to bounce on the tracks. "I had heard how beautiful the island was and how amazing the other engines were here." Thomas smiled brightly when he heard that.  
"I have so many questions," Halley continued, "and I want to know everything about Sodor."

Thomas was happy talking to Halley. She was a very nice and friendly engine. Thomas wanted to know everything about him too.  
"I would love to tell you all about Sodor," Thomas said. "I could introduce you to all the other engines. I'm sure they would love to meet you too. We have been talking about seeing you on the tracks."

Halley smiled brightly. "Yes, I have seen so many different engines around the island. All different shapes, colors and sizes." Halley breathed an amazed breath.

"You all work so hard and seem so happy doing it."

Thomas smiled. "Oh yes, we all want to be really useful engines. We do our jobs the best we can. Sir Topham Hat gives us our jobs and we do them. Proving we can be Really useful."

Halley smiled at Thomas. "I would very much like to meet your Sir Topham Hat. I want to see and learn all I can about your railway and about the engines and people who work on it. Will you show me Thomas?"

Thomas' boiler bubbled and his pistons peeped. He had never been so excited! This was a very important job.

"I would be very happy to have you meet Sir Topham Hat." Thomas said. "Follow me to the Sodor Search and Rescue center and I will have him meet us there."

Thomas backed out of the tunnel to the Sodor Rescue center. Halley followed him.

When Thomas and Halley arrived at the Rescue Center, everyone was very surprised. Belle and Harold, Rocky and Flynn, Captain and Butch all stared in wonder at Halley. They had never seen such a strange engine before.  
Thomas' boiler was about to burst with excitement. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet, Halley the Comet Engine!"  
Halley smiled brightly and blew her horn, "Hello and Greetings to you all. I'm very glad to meet you."

Thomas pulled up to the station house, He could barely contain his excitement. "Could you please send for Sir Topham Hat. He needs to come to the Rescue center immediately! We have a very important visitor to the Island of Sodor." The Station Manager was still in shock over seeing Halley, but he ran into the station house and grabbed the phone. "Get me Sir Topham Hat immediately!" he said urgently.

A little while later Sir Topham Hat arrived. When he walked over to Thomas and saw Halley for the first time, he stopped so suddenly his hat fell off. His eyes widened and he gasped the biggest gasp Thomas had ever heard. Thomas stifled a giggle as best he could.

"Sir, this is Halley the Comet engine. She is visiting Sodor from the space train lines."

Halley smiled a very friendly smile and spoke, "Hello and greetings Sir Topham Hat. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Sir Topham Hat steadied himself and recovered his hat. "I'm very pleased to meet you as well, Uh..Halley was it?"

"Yes sir," Halley said. "I hope I haven't caused too much confusion or delay. I wanted to see the Island of Sodor. You have such a beautiful home."

Sir Topham Hat smiled at this. "Why, uh thank you, Halley. We do enjoy when visitors come to our island." He straightened himself. "But I would like to know where you are from and Why you have come to visit Sodor."

Halley smiled brightly. "Sir, I would be happy to tell you. I'm here representing the Intergalactic Space Lanes. We transport freight loads and passengers around the planetary systems throughout the Milky Way galaxy. I was sent here because the head of our train lines believes your island has some very rare and valuable materials that is needed on other planets."

Sir Topham Hat was surprised. All the engines around the rescue center gasped in awe.

"That is extraordinary!" Sir Topham Hat said. "How did you learn of our island?"

Halley smiled, "Oh, the Captain has known about your island and train railway for some time," Halley said. "He's told us stories about your island and has spoken regularly on how you, sir, keep all your engines working hard and being really useful."

Sir Topham Hat stood up straighter and adjusted his hat. "Well, I hope to be able to meet your, Captain? "

Halley bobbed, embarrassed she forgot,"Oh yes, sorry. His name is Captain Magnus Quartermain of the Intergalactic Space Lanes. He sent me here to meet with you and give you his proposal. I'd also like to tour your railway and see the sites."

Sir Topham Hat smiled the biggest smile Thomas had ever seen. "I would be happy to see your Captain Quartermain's proposal and I will have Thomas give you a proper tour of the sites around the Island of Sodor."

Thomas and Halley both smiled.

"Here is the proposal Sir," Halley said, and a large mechanical arm came out from the side of Halley holding a set of papers.  
"Captain Quartermain said to take as much time as you like going over the materials and that I should return with your response whenever you are ready."

The metal hand reached Sir Topham Hat's outstretched hands and dropped the papers into them.

Sir Topham Hat smiled brightly. "I will go over these papers immediately and consult with my superiors. It shouldn't take long, but it may be a few days."

Sir Topham Hat looked at Halley crooking his head, "Is there ...uhhh...anything that you will need while you stay with us? "

"I would just need someplace to rest during the night, Sir" Halley said politely. "I understand your engines stay in shed's? That will work perfectly for me as well, as I am also an engine."

Sir Topham Hat smiled. "Yes of course. Thomas?"

Thomas pulled up next to Halley. "Yes, Sir." Thomas said.

"I would like for you to take Halley on a tour of the Island of Sodor." Sir Topham Hat said. "She is our guest and I want you to show her how all the engines work on the railway. Please show her each part of the island over the next few days and explain to her the rules and ways we do things here on the island."  
Thomas smiled brightly, his boiler bubbled. "Yes Sir. I will do my best to make Halley feel comfortable.  
"I know you will." Sir Topham Hat said. "I will have the other engines take care of your branch line and other jobs during Halley's stay. At night, she will stay with you and the other engines at Tidmouth Sheds."

He then sternly looked right into Thomas' eyes. "This is the most important special job I have ever given to an engine, Thomas. You must be the most useful engine you have ever been. I'm counting on you to be responsible for Halley's enjoyment and safety. She is a very special engine. So she will require extra special care."  
Thomas smile dropped a little. Sir Topham Hat was very serious and Thomas did not want to disappoint him. This was a big responsibility. Especially for an engine. He wanted to be the best and most useful engine for this special job.

"Can you do that for me, Thomas?" Sir Topham Hat asked.  
Thomas didn't answer right away. He had been so busy thinking about where he would take Halley and all the fun he could show her around the island, that he had almost forgotten that she wasn't from Sodor. She wasn't the same kind of engine as the other's on Sodor. He needed to make sure nothing happened to her while she was here. Most of all he wanted to be Halley's friend. Friends look out for each other and keep them safe. He knew he could do that for Halley and Sir Topham Hat. He would be the best and most useful engine on Sodor.

Thomas looked at Sir Topham Hat and said in the most stern voice he had ever used. "You can count on me, Sir. I won't let you or the Island of Sodor down."

Sir Topham Hat smiled kindly at Thomas. "Thank you, Thomas."

Thomas took Halley with him on his branch line. He had to pull Annie and Clarabel for his last run of the day. While they traveled Thomas explained how he pulled the coaches and how cars are pulled on the island. He told Halley how he came to work on Sodor and how he learned all about pulling cars and coaches from Edward, James and Gordon. Annie and Clarabel also spoke up to tell Halley about all the adventures they had with Thomas.

Halley enjoyed hearing all about Thomas' experiences and was asking question after question as the moved along the tracks.

That night at Tidmouth Sheds, all the engines were excited to see Halley. Henry, Edward, James, Percy and Emily were all staying there. Thomas chuffed up with Halley.

Edward puffed up, "Welcome to Tidmouth Sheds, Halley. I'm Edward. We are so happy to have you staying with us."

Halley smile a friendly smile, "Hello Edward, I'm very. pleased to meet you all."

Emily puffed up, "Hello, Halley. I'm Emily. I hope you have been enjoying yourself on Sodor."

"Oh, I have Emily! The island is so beautiful and the sites Thomas showed me were amazing."

Henry chuffed, "Hello,Halley. I'm Henry. Did it take you a long time to travel to our island?"

"Yes it did Henry," Halley said. "I had to travel a long way to come to your planet. It was fun though. I love traveling on the space lanes." All the engines stopped and stared at Halley. James puffed, "What is it like to travel through Space?"

Percy chuffed, "is it hard to do?" Halley was about to speak when Gordon steamed in. Gordon was stern. "Where am I supposed to sleep? There isn't enough room for all of us here," He grumped.

Halley smiled, "I don't need to sleep in the shed, I can just sleep on the turntable." Gordon smiled.

Gordon pulled into the empty birth and Halley moved onto the turntable and all the engines settled down to sleep.

Halley perked up, "I will tell you all about traveling on the space lanes tomorrow." The engines all smiled. Percy puffed "I'm glad you came to visit the island Halley. I like meeting new engines." Percy glanced at Thomas. "May I travel with you and Halley tomorrow Thomas?" He peeped.

Thomas looked and smiled at his best friend. "I'd like that Percy. Is it alright with you Halley if Percy comes with us on your tour of the Sodor?"

Halley smiled. "I'd love for all of you to come on my tour. I want to hear all of your stories about the island."

All the engines smiled and puffed a warm puff. Gordon grumbled. "We can't all travel around the all have jobs to do."

Edward puffed up. "There will be plenty of time for our jobs and to travel around the island."

Thomas spoke up. "Halley and I can travel around the island with each of you. She can see your jobs and see the sights of the island."

Emily chuffed. "That is an excellent idea Thomas!"

"Yes it is," Said James. "It will be nice to have another splendid engine like myself on the island."

Halley beamed, "Thank you James."

Gordon rolled his eyes and groaned, "Enough chattering. It's time to rest my wheels and I can't sleep with the rest of you clattering all night."

The other engines giggled. Emily chuffed,"For such a big, strong and fast engine like you Gordon, you are sure a big whiny steam kettle!" All the engines laughed at Emily teasing Gordon. Even Halley gave a laugh. Gordon groaned, "Oh the indignity." Soon all the engines fell asleep.

The next was a busy day on the island of Sodor. All the engines were doing their best to be really useful. Halley was excited to see all the other engines at work. First, Halley followed Henry when he took the "Flying Kipper" on it's delivery run. Halley was amazed to see all the fish. Afterwards, Halley followed Percy while he delivered the mail. Thomas was working hard on his branchline, when Halley came back and she followed close beside him. Just then Sir Topham Hat came up to speak with Halley.

"Halley, I'm speaking with my superiors," Sir Topham Hat said. "I should have a response for you soon."

Halley smiled brightly. "Thank you sir, I'm having a wonderful time on your island," Halley said happily. "Thomas has been a wonderful guide and all the other engines have been so friendly."

Thomas smiled brightly and proudly. Sir Topham Hat smiled at Thomas. "I'm very happy to hear that, Halley. Thank you for being such a useful engine."

Thomas smiled from buffer to buffer and said, "Thank you sir. Would it be alright if another engine took my branch line for the rest of the day?" Thomas asked. "I want to show Halley the other parts of the island and how the engines work hard everyday."

Sir Topham Hat smiled, "That will be fine Thomas. I will have Emily take over for you when you are finished here."

Once Thomas finished working his branchline in the morning, he took Halley over to see the other engines on Sodor. They stopped at the train shunting yard where Diesel, Stanley, Philip and Charlie were shunting cars. They were biffing and bashing cars all over the yard.

"When I first arrived on Sodor," said Thomas."I worked hard here shunting cars and getting the trains ready for the engines." Halley smiled with interest. "It's hard work, but it is the best way to learn how to be a really useful engine on Sodor."

Next, Thomas took Halley to follow James and Emily as they pulled their trains. Along the way, Halley was able to watch Hiro and Henry pulling a very long freight train to the docks as well as follow Paxton up to the Blue Mountain Quarry and pull a heavy load of slate.

Halley was amazed at how much work was done by all the engines on Sodor. "Is it like this everyday, Thomas?"Halley asked, as they approached Knapford Junction. "Oh yes Halley." Thomas replied, "It can get even busier depending on the day or week of the year."

"Sir Topham Hat always has special jobs for us," Thomas continued. "Then their are the holiday seasons and when there are new construction projects or special celebrations."

Halley smiled at how proud Thomas was speaking about the work done on Sodor. As they arrived at Knapford Junction, Thomas came to a stop at the red signal. Halley stopped as well and was struck by the activity at the junction. Train after train came by, going every which way and traveling at all different speeds and varying train loads.  
"What is happening here, Thomas?" Halley said, "It's so busy."

Thomas smiled," This is the junction at Knapford. This is where several different train lines meet and trains move onto tracks as they travel from one side of the island to another."

Halley smiled and continued watching the trains, while Thomas waited for his signal.

Just then Toby and Henrietta arrived at the junction and stopped at the red signal.

"Hello Thomas." Toby said. "Hello Halley, how are you today?"

Thomas smiled. "Hello Toby."

"Hello Toby," Halley said. "I'm doing fantastic! I'm seeing much of Sodor and learning of how the railway works."

Toby smiled kindly,"Let me introduce you to my brake van. This is Henrietta."

Halley smiled, "Hello Henrietta. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Henrietta stuttered for a second, then said, "Hello Halley, I've never seen an engine like you before."

Thomas giggled to himself. Toby gave a little sigh of embarrassment. "I'm sorry Henrietta," Toby began. "I forgot to tell you about Halley and her visiting the island of Sodor. She is a Comet Engine visiting from the Interstellar Train Lines."

"Oh My!" said Henrietta. "That must be very difficult work."

Thomas thought for a minute and then asked, "What type of work do you do where you come from Halley?"

Halley smiled,"I do almost the same work you and your friends do, Thomas. I travel from planet to planet and many different solar systems, transporting passengers and freight to where it is needed." Toby and Henrietta listened intently as Halley spoke.

Thomas thought more about Halley was saying. It made Thomas wonder how a train could move in outer space like that. "Halley," Thomas began. "How are you able to move in space like that?

Halley thought about that for a minute. "Thomas," She began," I haven't really had to explain it to someone before, but I will try my best."

Halley began to speak to Thomas, Toby and Henrietta about how gravity is what holds the planets in the solar system together and allows them to spin and orbit around the sun. She then began to describe that the same gravity that allows planets to move and holds the systems together is how she is able to travel between the planets and solar systems.

"We Comet engines have a special gravity drive systems that allow us to move and travel in space," Halley described. "This gravity drive works in a similar fashion to the coal you use to make steam or like the diesel fuel the diesel engines use."

Halley continued telling how the interstellar gravity drive grabs onto the gravity of the stars and pulls the trains through the solar system and as the trains gain speed, the drive accelerates and opens a gravitational worm-hole that allows the trains to move almost instantaneously from one solar system to another.

"What takes you steam and diesel engines several hours to travel from one side of the island to the other with heavy loads," Halley described, "takes us Comet trains only a few minutes. Plus we also travel millions of miles across the galaxy in a short time."

"What makes it even more special," Halley continued, "is that because our cargo and trains have zero gravity in space, we are able to pull large and heavy loads without much difficulty."

As Thomas listened to Halley talk about her jobs in space, he was filled with a wonderment and fascination that he had never felt before. Thomas had always dreamed of being a high-speed engine traveling fast along the tracks, but hearing how Halley is able to travel across the space lanes at speeds so much faster than even Gordon, Spencer, Connor or Catlin can travel, really boggled his mind.  
"Wow!" Thomas said.

"Amazing!" Toby said.

"Astounding!" Said Henrietta.

Halley smiled kindly. "I realize now that you engines on the island of Sodor, work so much harder than I do on this railway," Halley said. "You have to deal with gravity holding you and your loads back when you move. Meaning you have to use a great deal of energy to move your trains."

Thomas was amazed. He had never even thought about how Halley was working in the space lines and what was involved with her working out in space. It was all so much for such a small tank engine to take in. It was both scary and wonderful at the same had thought he understood how things worked and the way the world worked. So now, after hearing Halley's story of working out in space, he came to realize that he still had a lot to learn about the world he lived in and the world outside of Sodor.

That night at Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas and Toby helped explain Halley's story to the other engines. The all stared in wonder at the tale told by Halley and when the tale was finished, no one said a word. Percy was the first to say, "Halley, will you be going back out to space soon?"

Halley, who had enjoyed staying on Sodor and spending time with all the engines, didn't answer right away. Then she said, "When I get my answer from your Sir Topham Hat, I will need to report back to Captain Quartermain at the Interstellar lines. He is very anxious to get the response."

Thomas was worried and asked, "Halley, after you leave, will we see you again?"

Halley thought about that for a minute. Then she said, "Depending on what Sir Topham Hat says in the agreement, I could be back regularly..." Halley hesitated then, "or I may not be back at all."

The engines were silent after that.

The next day was a very busy day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas and Halley started out the morning on Thomas' branch line, then traveled to the China Clay Quarry. Timothy and Marion were delighted to meet Halley. Bill and Ben kept trying to play their twin trick on Halley, but she was too clever for them.

Marion was insaciable with questions about digging on other planets.

"What kind of dirt is on the moon?" Marion asked. "Is it made of cheese? I never thought it was made of cheese, but I've heard that so often I just want to be sure."

"Do all the diggers enjoy digging? Are the diggers able to move like you or do they move around on wheels or something else? Oh, I would love to be able to dig on another planet and see all the different mud, clay and things I could dig up there."

Halley was laughing more that day than Thomas had ever seen. He couldn't help but worry that, if Sir Topham Hat didn't agree to the proposal, Halley would never see Sodor again. He wants to be sure to show Halley every part of Sodor and to meet all of his friends so she will never forget her visit.

Thomas was just filling up his tender with coal when Hiro arrived at the quarry.

"Thomas, Sir Topham Hat sent me to find you and Halley. He needs both of you at Wellsworth Station right away." Thomas looked over at Halley. Halley looked at Thomas. Both of them were thinking the same thing. He has made his decision.

Thomas and Halley followed Hiro to Wellsworth station. Sir Topham Hat was waiting for them on the platform along with the Duke of Sodor. Thomas was surprised to see the Duke there.

"Ahh..Thomas and Halley, good." Said Sir Topham Hat. " Halley, I would like to introduce Sir.." The Duke of Sodor interrupted ecstatically. "Sir Robert Norramby and I am so Very excited to meet you Halley." Halley was surprised.

"Sir Topham has been telling me all about your mission here," Sir Robert continued. " I just had to meet this amazing train that has come to our planet, for myself." He stopped and just stared wide eyed at Halley.

Halley smiled gently. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Sir Robert Norramby," Halley said. "Captain

Quartermain said I should extend to you a very special greeting, From one world traveler to another."

Sir Robert seemed to swell with pride and awe. Sir Topham was surprised.

"Captain Quartermain knows of Sir Robert too?" Sir Topham asked. Sir Robert was curious about this as well.

Halley smiled. "Oh yes. Captain Quatermain is well aware of your island as well as the rest of the planet Earth. He has visited the planet many times before," Halley continued. "He would have made his proposals himself, but he was worried he wouldn't be taken seriously if he just said he was from the Intergalactic Space Lanes. That is why he sent me."

Sir Topham Hat and Sir Robert exchanged looks and noded.

"Sir Robert has a special job for you and Halley, Thomas." Sir Topham Hat said.

Sir Robert spoke then. "We have our special Sodor celebration coming up this weekend. All of Sodor and members of the Royal Court will be in attendance and it will be quite an enjoyable time for us all."

Thomas and Halley smiled brightly. Thomas had completely forgotten about the celebration. It was the anniversary of the founding of the Railway on the Island of Sodor. All the engines have been working hard, preparing for the event.

Sir Robert continued, "We were hoping, Halley, that you would be our guest at the celebration."

Thomas couldn't believe it.

Halley was smiling the biggest smile Thomas had ever seen.

"Thank you so very much." Halley said excitedly. "Sir Robert and Sir Topham, I would be honored to be your guest at the Sodor celebration."

Sir Topham Hat and Sir Robert smiled brightly and nodded to each other. "Well now," said Sir Robert. "There is much to be done before the festivities begin."

"Yes indeed," said Sir Topham Hat. "That is why Thomas I want you and Halley to work up at Ulfstead Castle with Millie and Stephen. There is a lot of work still needing to be done.

Thomas smiled from buffer to buffer. He loved working up at the castle. Halley was very excited.

"You can count on me sir." Thomas spoke proudly.

"I'm ready to help anyway I can sir," Halley said excitedly.

"I'm very happy to hear it," said Sir Topham Hat. "I will also be sending another engine up later. Sir Robert will go through the details tomorrow when you arrive in the morning."

Sir Robert smiled brightly. "I look forward to seeing you work Halley. I hope you won't mind if I ask you some questions about where you are from and the work you do."  
Halley smiled,"Of course sir. I look forward to it."

Thomas headed back out to his branch line to finish his work. Halley followed along, looking forward to working more the following day.

The next day began as normal, but busier than ever. Thomas and Halley arrived early at Ulfstead Castle. As they approached, Halley found herself slowing down and staring up at the castle. She had only seen the castle from a distance before, but now that she was up close, it was amazing. Stephen and Millie came out of the castle to meet Thomas. Both trains stopped short seeing Halley.  
"Hello Millie, Hi Stephen." Thomas said as he arrived at the gates."I'd like to introduce you to Halley."

"H-hello," said Millie. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Millie. I work for the Earl hear at the castle."

"Hello Halley," said Stephen. "I'm Stephen. I work here with Millie at the castle. We are both looking forward to working with you."

Thomas explained to Stephen and Millie about what had transpired over the last few days and that both Thomas and Halley were going to be helping them prepare the castle for the Festival on the weekend. Halley was very happy to be working with the engines. She had many questions for Stephen, as he was the most unusual engine she had met on her visit.

All the engines began working. Sir Robert came out and gave each of the engines instructions on what they needed to do.

It was halfway through the day when a horn was sounded from the entrance. Thomas came over to the gates to see who it was. It was a complete surprise to see a old friend coming up with a heavy load. Gator was coming up the hill.

"Gator!" Thomas cried aloud, " What are you doing here?"

"Hello Thomas!" Gator said cheerfully. "It's wonderful to see you again! Sir Topham Hat said I would see you up here. He brought me back from the mainland to help with preparations for the celebration. I'm going to be pulling the freight for the event from Brendam Docks."

Thomas smiled, "It's so wonderful to see you again Gator. We have a special visitor to the Island of Sodor for the celebration."

Gator smiled,"Who is this special visitor Thomas? I'd like to meet them."

Just then Halley came down to rest next to Gator. "Hello, I'm Halley."

Gator Chuffed and Gasped. Halley had surprised him. Suddenly there was a crack and a snap and a section of Gator's train began to roll back down the hill. Thomas gasped, "Oh no!" The cars were starting to gain speed.

Thomas began to chase the cars down the hill. He puffed his hardest to go as fast as he could. He had to get ahead of the cars to slow them down. The cars were going so fast now, Thomas was fast, but the cars were faster. Suddenly there was a whoosh and flash of gleaming metal. Halley flew down the tracks at supersonic speeds. Thomas was surprised. Halley moved quickly down the tracks to the back of the train, even though the train cars were moving at a very high speed.

Halley flew to the back of the train cars and began to push them and slow them down. It was just then that Percy was on his way up the hill, with a load of decorations for the celebration. He looked up and saw the train and Halley coming straight at him.

Percy gasped, "OH NO!" he cried.

Percy blew his whistle as loud as he could and slammed on his breaks, but he knew he couldn't stop in time. Halley heard Percy's whistle and knew she had to stop the train to prevent a crash. Halley fired her boosters and pushed as hard as she could. With a tremendous boom and blast, the air shook with the explosion from Halley's boosters.

"OH TREMBLING TRACKS!" Percy cried out in surprise. It was the loudest sound Percy had ever heard. Halley felt the train coming to a stop and cut off her boosters. She felt the weight of the train pushing against her and stop.

Percy slowly backed up his train. Halley lifted up and turned to see Percy.  
"Thundering meteors!" said Halley. "Are you alright Percy?"

Percy was quiet. Then he said with a stutter and a jutter, "I..I..I'm alr..r..right Hal..l..ley."

Just then Thomas and Gator arrived at the bottom of the hill.  
Thomas gasped, "Percy are you alright?"

Gator was worried about his good friend Percy. "I'm so sorry Percy!" said Gator. "I was surprised by Halley and my cars came loose."

Percy was happy to see his good friend Gator. "It's alright Gator." Said Percy. "Halley saved me from the train. She was very fast and strong. It would have been a terrible crash if she hadn't been here."

Halley turned to Gator. "I'm so sorry I scared you Gator." Halley said. "I should have been more careful." Gator smiled and let out a little chuckle. "Well isn't that funny." said Gator. "Usually it's me who is scaring the other engines. I guess it was time for me to have a scare."  
Thomas and Percy both gave a chuff and a giggle. Halley smiled with relief. Gator's driver helped re-attached the train to Gator. Thomas helped Gator pull the train back up the hill. Halley helped Percy pull his train up the hill.  
The rest of the day Thomas, Halley, Gator and Percy worked hard preparing the decorations and supplies for the Celebration.

A few days later it was the day of Celebration for the Island of Sodor's Railway. People came from all over to Ulfstead Castle. There were visitors from the mainland, visitors from different parts of the world and all of Sodor came to celebrate the event. There were so many people coming to celebrate. All the hotels and inn's on Sodor and the mainland were filled to capacity. The trains on the island of Sodor were extra busy and working their best to be really useful and make everyone happy. There were special tours of all the rail lines for those who wanted a ride. Gordon, Spencer, Hiro and Henry were pulling the special tours. The preparations for the celebration involved not only decorating the castle and making sure the grounds were decorated and well groomed, but special platforms were built so that more trains could be a part of the celebration as experts on the train lines. There were exhibits about the history of the trains on Sodor. Stephen told stories of the history of trains. Emily, Rheneas and Rex spoke to visitors about the different types of trains and their jobs on the island of Sodor.

Halley was the happiest engine on Sodor. The Earl of Sodor and Sir Topham Hat were introducing her to all the visitors and they all were interested in speaking with her. Halley was enjoying every minute of her time and loved talking about her travels in space and her time on the Island of Sodor.

The Celebration lasted for the whole weekend. Thomas visited Halley often and was very pleased at how happy she was.

On the last day of the celebration, Sir Topham Hat, Mr. Percival and Sir Robert of Norramby gave special speeches of the trains on Sodor and of their experiences with the trains. There was a amazing fireworks show planned for the evening. One of the biggest fireworks shows Sodor had ever seen.

Just before dark, Sir Topham Hat was about to take the stage for the final speech of the night., When suddenly there was a tremendous BOOM in the skies above Sodor. The crowd was stunned into silence. Suddenly, in the sky above the castle a great roar and a comet flew across the sky. Colored streaks of blue and white followed behind the comet. It was an amazing site. The crowd and the engines all gasped and gaped in awe of the sight. The comet shot out wide of the castle and then began to come back around toward the castle. Some of the people began to look around for a way to escape. Others began to call out in panic. Thomas and the other engines all were surprised.

"Trembling tracks!" Cried Emily.

"Cinders and Ashes!" Cried Thomas.

"Bubbling Boilers!" Cried Percy.

Fiery Flynn, who was up by the castle for the fireworks show, sounded his siren and blew his horn.

Halley realized what was going on and thrusted herself up in the air and blew her horn as loud as she could. Everyone stopped and turned around to see Halley up in the sky.

"Everyone please calm yourselves!" she shouted to the crowd. "There is nothing to be worried about." The crowd seemed to settle and calm but the people were still worried. Sir Topham Hat and Sir Robert came running over to Halley.

"Halley!" called Sir Topham Hat. "Do you know what that comet is?"

Halley lowered herself down to Sir Topham Hat and Sir Robert and smiled brightly. "I do know him Sir." Halley said. "It is one of my oldest friends. His name is Swift-Tuttle. He is another Comet Engine like me."

The crowd all gasped in wonder that there was going to be another comet engine on Sodor. The Comet which was now losing it's bright colors and showing definite signs of the form of a engine under the light and color. Swift-Tuttle was beginning to descend to Ulfstead Castle. Sir Topham Hat and Sir Robert looked at each other and back at Halley.  
"Why is your friend Swift-Tuttle coming to the Island of Sodor, Halley?" Sir Robert asked curiously.  
"I think sir that he is bringing a visitor to the island." Said Halley. "I recognize the passenger coach he is pulling. It's Captain Quartermaine's personal coach."

Sir Topham Hat and Sir Robert looked at each other in shock. Then the sound of thrusters and engine sounds came closer. Swift-Tuttle blew his horn and descended slowly down to the tracks.

"Hello Sodor!" Bellowed Swift-Tuttle as he landed. "It's a pleasure to be here."

Halley laughed as her friend came to land. "Welcome, Swifty!" Said Halley. "I'm so happy to see you."  
"Hello Halley!" Said Swift-Tuttle with a smile. "The Captain wanted to see how you have been doing on your special mission."

Just then, there was a woosh and a hiss. The door on the passenger coach opened. Out stepped a man is a very fancy uniform. He was a very big and tall man. He had a very big smile on his face. His skin was like a peach but with some light blue mixed in. His hair was bright read and his beard was red with small streaks of grey. The man walked over, strode up the steps to the platform, where Sir Topham Hat and Sir Robert were standing.  
Sir Topham Hat and Sir Robert were aghast at the man that approached them.

The man took off his hat and made a slight bow of his head and body to them both and smiled.  
"Greetings and Salutations, Sir Topham Hat, Head of the Sodor Railway and Sir Robert Norramby, Earl of Sodor. " The big man greeted. "I am Captain Magnus Quartermain of the Intergalactic Space Lanes. It is my great pleasure to make your acquaintance and to personally meeting with you today on the celebration of the island of Sodor Railway Line."

Sir Topham and Sir Robert were astounded. They had never met such a man from another world. Sir Robert spoke first. "I am very pleased to meet you Captain Quartermain. Halley has been telling us all about you and your railway."

Sir Topham spoke next. "I am glad to meet a fellow railway controller Captain Quartermain. You must have a very well run railway with engines like Halley."

Captain Quartermain smiled proudly. "Thank you my friends. I came today also to find out if you have had a chance to look over the proposal I sent with Halley for you."

Sir Topham smiled. "We have looked at your proposal and I have verified with my superiors that we would be very happy to begin working with the Intergalactic Space Lanes."

Sir Robert spoke next. "In addition, we would like to extend an invitation to the passengers and travelers of your Space Lanes that they are welcome to visit the Island of Sodor."

Captain Quartermain smiled brightly. He was very pleased.

"Thank you so much for agreeing with my proposal," said Captain Quartermain. "I was hoping this would be a great partnership. I know there are many travelers on my space lanes that would enjoy visiting your beautiful island."

Sir Topham and Sir Robert smiled happily.  
Thomas and Halley were listening nearby.

"This is wonderful," said Thomas. "Now you can visit Sodor all you want Halley."  
Halley smiled brightly. "Yes, Thomas. I'm so happy that I can travel between the space lanes and Sodor. "

The rest of the day included the firework show and the finishing of the festivities at the Celebration. Sir Topham Hat and Sir Robert entertained Captain Quartermain with all the festivities of the last few days. The Captain was very impressed and asked more questions about the railways.

Halley and Swift-Tuttle traveled around the celebration from above, taking in all the sights. Then Halley began introducing all the other engines at the Celebration to Swift-Tuttle and talking about their jobs on Sodor. Swift-Tuttle was having a wonderful time meeting so many engines and learning about their jobs and being really useful engines.

The next day was a busy day on the Island of Sodor. Halley and Swift-Tuttle stayed up at Ulfstead Castle. Captain Quartermain was a guest at Sir Robert's home during the night. The next morning, Thomas arrived at Sir Robert's home with Sir Topham Hat. The three men met for breakfast and to finalize the proposal for working together.

Thomas was very happy to see Halley up at Ulfstead Castle. Halley and Swift-Tuttle were flying over the Earl's land and enjoying the view.

"The ground is so green," said Swift-Tuttle. "The sky is so blue. This is a very beautiful planet Halley. I can see why you wanted to visit it."

Halley smiled. "Everyone has been so nice and friendly, Swifty. I wish I could stay longer, but I know we need to get back to work. I want to be like the engines on Sodor and be really useful."

Thomas blue his whistle, so Halley would hear him. Halley did hear Thomas and came down to meet him. Swift-Tuttle stayed right with Halley.

"Good morning Halley. Good morning Swift-Tuttle." greeted Thomas happily. "How was your night at Ulfstead Castle? I hope you slept well."

"We did indeed, Thomas." Said Swift-Tuttle. "It was a wonderful night. I hope we get to stay a little longer so I can see the island."

Then an idea flew into Thomas' funnel. "Why don't I take you around the Island Swift-Tuttle." Said Thomas. "We have some time before the meeting with Sir Topham Hat will finish. I can show you around."

Swift-Tuttle jittered with joy. "That would be wonderful Thomas! Thank you!"

Thomas smiled. Halley smiled also. "I will stay here." said Halley. "If the meeting finishes up before you get back, I can take Sir Topham Hat where he needs to go."  
"That is a wonderful idea, Halley." Said Thomas. "Ready to go Swift-Tuttle?"

"Ready!" said Swift-Tuttle. "You can call me Swifty if you like Thomas. All the other Comet trains do."

Thomas smiled. "Okay Swifty, follow me. Let's go see Sodor!" Swifty and Thomas headed out to look at the Island of Sodor.

Thomas took Swifty to the main line and showed him the same sights as he did Halley. Swifty was very fast but he stayed close to Thomas. They were just reaching Maithwaite Station when Halley wooshed in from the sky. Halley pulled into the the station. Sir Topham Hat and Sir Robert and Captain Quartermain all stepped onto the platform.

"Thomas," said Sir Topham Hat. "Thank you for taking Swift-Tuttle around the island."

Captain Quatermain spoke up. "I'm afraid it is time for us to return to our jobs on the space lanes."

Thomas was sad.

Halley moved up to Thomas. "Thank you for being my friend, Thomas." said Halley. "I hope I will see you again when I come back."  
Captain Quatermain laughed. "You will be seeing each other quite a lot when begin picking up deliveries, Halley. Swifty will be coming back as well to help with other orders as well."  
That made Thomas smile from buffer to buffer.

"Farewell Sir Topham Hat." Captain Quatermain said." Farewell Sir Robert. I do hope you both can visit the our headquarters and see how my railway is run."

Sir Topham Hat smiled. "I hope one day to do that too."

Sir Robert smiled also. "I hope to visit your headquarters soon, Captain." said Sir Robert. "I'm always looking for a new adventure."

Captain Quartermain boarded his car on Swift-Tuttle. He waved goodbye to all of Sodor. Then Halley and Swift-Tuttle blew their horns and rose up into the sky. With a Flash and a Boom the Comet engines shot up into the sky and became comets in the sky and soon vanished from sight.

That night, Thomas and the other engines at Tidmouth Sheds stared up at the stars in the sky. "It was wonderful to meet Halley and Swift-Tuttle." said Edward.

"Yes, they were very grand engines." Said Gordon.

"Indeed, they were just as grand as me." Said James.

"I hope we can travel with them someday." Said Percy.

"OH, I would love to travel to the stars with them." Said Emily.

"I don't know if that would be possibly, Emily." Said Henry. "But it would be wonderful to see them again."

Thomas puffed quietly. "It would be wonderful to travel into space with them." said Thomas. "But I will be happy to see Halley again."

So, Thomas and the other engines fell asleep at Tidmouth Sheds. They dreamed about traveling through space with their new friends The Comet Engines.


End file.
